Haggar
Mike Haggar is a wrestler turned mayor of Metro City and a main protagonist of the Final Fight series alongside Cody and Guy. He was also featured in the lesser-known Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel. Mike makes an introduction in the series in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. He returns in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as a veteran, and confirmed to be the mayor of a merged city between Metro and Marvel's New York Cities, New Metro City. Backstory A former professional wrestler, Mike "Macho" Haggar was elected mayor of Metro City. He quickly became popular with his reforms and cheerful personality, but he made several enemies among the city's criminal element. Haggar had a daughter named Jessica, who was dating a young fighter named Cody Travers. Haggar took a liking to the youth, and the two became good friends. Even though he was an elected official, Haggar continued to lift weights and practice his wrestling moves to keep in shape. While in the ring, his trademark move had been the "Spinning Clothesline," and he was surprised and flattered when he learned that a Russian wrestler named Zangief had copied the move. In response, Haggar copied Zangief's Spinning Piledriver, a move that Haggar quickly learned to love. One of Haggar's goals when he was running for mayor had been to rid Metro City of organized crime, and he was constantly pushing for stricter rules and harsher punishments for criminals. The Mad Gear Gang, the largest criminal operation in the city, perceived Haggar as waging a war on crime, and vowed to stop him. One day, a Mad Gear member named Damnd contacted Haggar at his office. The angered Haggar learned that the Mad Gear had kidnapped Jessica, and were holding her for ransom. Haggar either had to ignore the Mad Gear's criminal activities, or Jessica would be killed. Haggar did not want either to happen. Enlisting the aid of Cody and Guy, a ninja from the Bushin clan and one of Cody's friends, Haggar set out to destroy the Mad Gear personally and rescue his daughter. The three were all skilled fighters, and by themselves they crushed the mighty criminal organization. One by one, the crime bosses fell until they reached Belger, the supreme leader of the Mad Gear. He was no match for Haggar and his friends, and he plunged out of his office window to his apparent death. Haggar was relieved to have his daughter back, and publicly honored Guy and Cody for their bravery and service to the city. With the Mad Gear gone, the city was a little safer. However, Haggar was always prepared to strike against crime, whether it be as mayor or as the greatest fighter in Metro City. Gameplay Mayor Mike Haggar is popular for his wrestling/street-brawling fighting style. That being said, all of his moves are based from the aforementioned style. He's also much of a contact bruiser like Hulk, for he is not as quick as the rushdown characters in the game. However, it's safe to say that Haggar is more combo oriented, as some of his throws create openings and combo extentions in addition to inflicting damage, and they are also good for punishing and wakeups. However, his Double Lariat move that predated Zangief's fame is rather like Maki's Reppuukyaku (Gale Leg) from Capcom vs. SNK 2 in that like the original Final Fight series, as his Megacrash it inflicts damage to Haggar himself, but packs a good amount of invincibility, making it one of the best assists in the game despite its drawback. His crouching H/C is a drop kick, which seems to count as an untechable knockdown on Haggar himself, and thus he must be careful when using it (though he can get-up via a tech roll to plan some strange possible mindgames). All of his jumping normals save for his j.S all stay active till Haggar lands, and his standing H/C causes a ground bounce. His slow speed is no doubt one of his biggest weaknesses, but should Haggar get in close with good assists, he as opposed to throwing can open up a notable amount of combos on his foes, and his Lariat move is a big gamble on the field, as the damage done to Haggar himself can cost him, or open up a great opportunity for combos via a possible punish along with a counter hit. In UMVC3, most of the uses for his Lariat assist have been nerfed somewhat, and now falls to the ground sooner after an air throw, leaving less vulnerability. His Final Haggar Buster is also buffed in that now he can do more damage from joystick rotation, though his crouching H/C has some alterations good and bad, where it can now only be cancelled into his Steel Pipe, but it's knockdown capabilities make it rather safe on hit. His Rapid Fire Fist is also now invincible at the startup, making it a good break-out-of-defense tool for punishing. Command Normals * Steel Pipe '''- A single strike with a steel pipe that flies out of Haggar's hand upon connecting. A nod to Haggar's main weapon in the original Final Fight series. On the ground, it can stagger, ground bounce or on midair foes do an untechable knockdown. In midair, Haggar drops the pipe if it hits instead of it flinging away, and does either a ground bounce or a untechable knockdown. * '''Head Butt - '''Haggar strikes in midair with a downward headbutt, where he can stick it in air combos. One of the few moves that can dizzy a foe (on a counter hit), and one of the few moves that has a counter hit property from other traditional fighters (does a untechable knockdown on a midair counter hit). Special Attacks * '''Violent Axe - Rushes forward with a shoulder attack, then does a swinging axe-handle launch (which sends the foe into the air with autotech) followed by a takedown axe-handle. Haggar only does the rush for the L version, the rush+launch for the M version, and all three blows for the H version. The final blow for the H version either does a knockdown or a ground bounce. The rush on the L version sends the foe of their feet, while on all other versions can cause stagger leading into the next blows. ** In Infinite, M version is now H version, and it cause wall bounce. * Flying Piledriver - Reaches for his foe with a grab leading to a Piledriver. * Sky-High Back Drop - Midair version of Flying Piledriver. Haggar backdrops the foe from the air. * Hoodlum Launcher - Rushing throw where Haggar flings the foe up, creating easy air combo opportunities as it acts like a normal S launcher. The L version acts as a simple launch with a capture property (meaning it can be blocked), while M and H are legit command throw attacks that launch, with the H version having Haggar take to the sky, making it only work on airborne opponents as an anti-air. ** In Infinite, both M (now as LK) and H (now as HK) shares a same capture properties as original L version from the previous game. * Double Lariat - Trademark move. Haggar spins with arms outstreched and can phase through projectiles while moving left or right. When used, Haggar will take damage even if he uses it in an assist attack, though his recoverable health both in play or on assist is not lost. Possess a good amount of invincibility from head-to-toe. This move can even be cancelled into an X-Factor or Hyper Combos. * Wild Swing - Midair move. Haggar grabs the foe and spins them around wildly before tossing them down from the momentum gained. Causes untechable knockdown, and the higher height the attack is performed at, the more hits and damage it will inflict. This does not count as a throw oddly, and can be blocked but comboed into. It also does not cause chip damage (as well as any blocked special or Hyper effects) on block. ** In Infinite, it is now on the same input as Hoodlum Launcher, acting as its Mid-air version of the move. Though HK version has the same properties as the previous game, the LK version has quick recovery and cannot be continued with OTG. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Giant Haggar Press (Level 1) '- Haggar breathes deeply, exposes his muscular chest, and leaps high. He lands at full speed into the ground, inflicting more damage the closer he is to the opponent. This can also OTG. The flames from the slam themselves count as an energy attack, and is not part of Haggar's hitbox. The move also inflicts more hits during the falling portion before Haggar reaches the ground, making it suitable for an anti-air. ** In ''Infinite, he can now use this move in the air. * '''Rapid Fire Fist (Level 1) - Executes a barrage of lightning quick jabs, then finishes with a Violent Axe that rips the air. Air/comic book tearing streaks are colored yellow. Can button mash the punching part for more hits. Haggar must connect with the first punch, or the final two hits will activate instantly. The final blow hits overhead, and can ground bounce. ** In Infinite, this move no longer have button mash and ground bounce properties. * Max Back Breaker (formerly Final Haggar Buster) (Level 3) '- Grabs the opponent, then executes a backdrop on the opponent, grabs their legs, spins them and launches them into the air. A flash in Haggar's eyes signals his high jump as he grabs the opponent in mid-air. A finishing piledriver, shown in 3 different angles, then explodes onto the scene. The range is rather poor on the attack, but it compensates with great startup invincibility.﻿ X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * cr.H causes untechable knockdown, can hit OTG, and can only cancel into a Steel Pipe. * Falls faster after an air throw. * Decreased initial startup invincibility of Assist α (Double Lariat). * Assist α (Double Lariat) no longer causes untechable knockdown. * L version of Violent Axe now sends foe into the air with autotech, and no longer knocks down. * Added invincibility to Rapid Fire Fist. * Additional hits can be added to Rapid Fire Fist through rapid buttons presses, the property already being done before, only to greater effect. * Additional hits can be added to Final Haggar Buster through rapid joystick rotations. Changes in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * New move: Cleanin' Up The City. Pulls out a barrel that can be thrown or dropped. Has a chance to drop gold bars (Hyper Combo Gauge) and apples (Infinity Stone Gauge). * Violent Ax no longer have spinning launch. M version, now HP version cause Wall Bounce. * H (now HK) version of Hoodlum Launcher, along with its M (now LK) version now share same capture properties as original L version * Now has Two variations of Wild Swing. LK version is an Air Combo Finisher which cannot be OTG’ed and has quick recovery, while HK version remains Hard Knockdown like previous game. * Giant Haggar Press can be used in the air. * Rapid Fire Punch no longer Ground Bounce. * Final Haggar Buster is renamed Max Back Breaker. Quotes ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Don't hold back. (intro) * Hold back if you want, it's your funeral. (intro) * You bring it however you want. (intro) * You're gonna regret this in the morning... (intro) * You can't stop this! (taunt) * Sorry, didn't mean to beat you so badly! (match win) * What's the matter? You still want a piece of this? (match win) * Yeah! I'm still Number One! (match win) * Yeah. That's why I love wrestling. (match win) * In the ring, I take off the tie and get down to the business of breaking bones! * In the ring, the suit and tie... and the gloves, come off. * It's my job to keep Metro City safe! * Just be lucky you didn't touch my daughter, or else you would've seen me when I'm really angry! * Once a wrestler, always a wrestler! That's the motto I live by! Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Intros * "No need to go easy on me. Come on!" * "I'll pay you back for when you saved me." ''(if Spider-Man is a teammate) * ''"I don't know who you are but you gotta fill out an alien registration card." ''(if fighting Thanos) Victory * ''"I'll keep the peace of New Metro City!" Victory Text * "Real men know when they've been slacking off! Stand up and we'll continue your "training"!" * "Of course I have an oil drum full of steak! Everyone's got one in Metro City! Guess your elected officials are slacking." * "That was one heck of a bout! Let me help you up. Anyone who fights that well is alright by me!" * "Another S.H.I.E.L.D. chopper went down in my city? How many times do I have to tell Fury that NMC's a no-fly zone!?" * "I'm Mike Haggar, mayor of New Metro City! Don't be shy now. If you're in trouble, I'm the mayor you come to see!" * "Who said you could just go around smashing anything you want? Huh? ...Oil drums? W-Well, they're made to be smashed!!" ''(to Hulk) * ''"Star? You've got me dead to rights, big guy. I try to hide it, but Mike Haggar's star power keeps shining through! Hahaha! (to Nemesis) * "Sniff around all you want, creep. Mike Haggar doesn't do scandals! (to Frank West) * "A photo of me? Swing by City Hall and they'll give you a glossy eight-by-ten, signed by yours truly!" ''(to Spider-Man) * ''"We had the crowd on the edge of their seats! You've got real talent as a heel, you know that?" (to Villains) * "Are you alright there, miss? If Jessica found out I'd hurt a lady, there'd be hell to pay (to Females) Theme Song Haggar's theme is a remix of the Slums theme from the original '''Final Fight. Which is also based on Super Street Fighter IV theme of Cody Trailer Special Quotes * Don't worry. I'm more of a challenge for you! ''(intro) * ''Doesn't look like an armlock's gonna work on you...woah... ''(intro) * ''Guns, arrows, whatever! Bring it on! ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''You'd make a good wrestler yourself. ''(match win) * ''Phew! Thattook forever! ''(match win) * ''Don't messwith the mayor! ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''Big muscles mean nothing if you don't know how to use 'em, pal. Ending Trivia * Haggar was briefly mentioned in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter in one of Zangief's win quotes: "No one can compare to me. Not even a mayor!" * Haggar shouts "Come here!", which is also a nod to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. * His moveset is a mixed case with Zangief. While Zangief (in the Street Fighter-verse) copied Haggar's grappling move and Double Lariat (As Spinning Clothesline to him), Haggar adopted some of Zangief's moves in this game, while adding up a few of his own such as the pipe and his special moves (the Violent Axe and the Angry Hammer) from Slam Masters. * His character theme is an amalgam remix of both Guy and Cody's themes from Street Fighter IV, which themselves were remixes of "Metro City Slums" and the title theme from Final Fight. * His DLC costume is his attire from Final Fight 3. * In Street Fighter IV, Zangief has an alternate costume purchasable that is also Haggar's costume. * On January 6th, Haggar and Phoenix were officially revealed to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * Haggar and Zangief's movesets are similar due to that Zangief was inspired by a certain "American wrestler" and copied Haggar's signature Spinning Clothesline. Haggar was flattered and in turn used Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. * Haggar's rival in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Phoenix as they have a protector vs. destroyer rivalry between each other. Haggar has protected his community of Metro City from the great threat of the Mad Gear Gang, while Phoenix has destroyed whole planets in Dark Phoenix mode. They are also opposites in their attributions, Haggar's a male, who fights physically and (after Sentinel's health was lowered in a patch) had the most health in MvC3, while Phoenix is a female, who fights mentally with projectiles and has the lowest health in the game. * Haggar's costumes were all creative and new for MvC3 and his 2 new costumes for UMvC3 as well. Capcom states that he had no history to go through but they appear to forget his appearance in Saturday Night Slammasters where he was a playable character wearing a Bright green Strap Shirt and Pants with a Red stripe going through the pants. * It is so that Haggar replaced Zangief in since MVC3, and due to being Street Fighter/Final Fight's original playable grappler before Street Fighter II where Zangief first appeared. Gallery Mike Haggar MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork haggar.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork dh.png|Haggar's move set 830px-Colors1.JPG|Haggar's UMvC3 alternate colors 316c060244bb13133485b7df4dca614c.jpg|Final Fight 3 DLC Costume F14ac2e1da77103c164cf76f27a06e29.png|Haggar Winning Pose. s haggar00 bm nomip s haggar00 bm nomipout.png|Haggar Full Victory Pose haggar 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 haggar 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Haggar's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Haggar's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 de:Mike Haggar es:Mike Haggar Category:Haggar Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Hard Hitters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Final Fight Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Grapplers